Player
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: Ever since birth, Kuroko Tetsuya have been ignoring the events occurring around him, including the things he sees are treated to be his imagination, but when one nightmare shook his frame, how can he prove that he's involve in something ridiculous? Night is dawning once more and danger lurks around the corner, can he defend himself? Or will his ignorance be his final mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Akari: *peeks out from the corner* D-Da...? Kyaa! *dodges tomatoes* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! There's a reason to everything I do! Well... maybe not everything. First of all, sorry for all the reviews, favourites and followers for Shiver. Love you guys to comment a 'powerful' beginning, but truthfully, that was a trial story. I don't exactly know why, but I need like a freaking trial story for every category before I can actually write a well-plot one(Is that even a word?).**

**I did the same with my Inazuma one and I don't know why. I was like bawling my brain out for ideas in class and my friend kinda got me out to it and said "It's your story, your choice." I was worried that you guys would hate me for doing something like that, but I will officially announced Player the longest fiction I'm going to make here! Ideas are hoping out and I'm flemish!(Is that how you use it? Whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm doing this. You guys already know that nobody owns Kuroko No Basuke unless you're Fujimaki-san himself.**

**Credits: To my classmate who whacked me in the head for snapping me out. Although I ****appreciate if you didn't had to do that, but oh well, actions do speck better than words.**

**Notes: Did you guys heard Kuroko No Basuke Manga is going on hiatus? GAH! Freaking haters! Can't stand them! They even tried to poison Fujimaki-san! Fortunately he's okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One would say she was crazy, but indifference had never betrayed her antics, especially for a variety of situations that went on in her life. She could only be trapped in this room of silence, countlessly watched as pathetic mortals raced along their business. Sometimes she felt a pang of jealousy. Everyday, she observed relationships developed, humanity evolved by time, experiencing new sensations and undiscovered secrets within themselves, and here she was, forced to monitor their actions, but who said she was alone?

She was young and still have a life to live on, have things to try out, but playing here was still indeed fun. Lying sprawled over the couch of bright red that enhanced her milky hair, scarlet eyes swirled with giddiness, savouring the sweetness of candies, taking her precious time away from the screen to her sweat tooth. Legs practically flailing around by the armrest and ignoring the fact that her position for the crumpled up dress she wore was very revealing, her eyes drifted to her other version. "Ne, Akari, how long can your date go?"

"Hikari," a voice called out, unimpressed. "I do not appreciate how you elaborate issues, especially how you are not lifting a finger to help even though it's _your_ responsibility as the oldest."

Scarlet eyes glinting in mischief, Hikari sat up, long strands of white hair draping by the couch as they fell behind her shoulders. "Tell you what," she said, spitting her gum into a tissue before dropping the ball into the small bin by the foot of the couch. "You call me 'Onee-sama' in an adorable way, then I'll take over. Deal?"

A sigh was heard in the darkness, the silhouette stepped out into the blinding light of the screen. Similar scarlet eyes looked disapprovingly at the older twin. "Sometimes I wonder the _truth_ behind our birth, it could be that our birth certificates were mistaken."

"Now that is downright rude of you," Hikari pouted back, holding a handkerchief onto her eyelids as she melodramatically sniffed and sobbed. "What happened to my little sister who had always clung onto me?"

"She grew up and finally understood that her twin is irresponsible."

"I recent that."

"Be glad that I didn't call you a lunatic," the younger twin shot back as she ran her fingers through her snowy white hair, sitting across Hikari at her own comfy couch as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Be glad I've done that for you."

Akari glanced briefly at her other version, watching a knowing smirk crossed her features that annoyed the younger of the two a lot. "Thank you very much." She picked up the saucer, lifting up and gently bringing the teacup to her mouth with the other hand as she took tiny sips. "Indeed your methods of brewing tea is rather simple, but I prefer handmade."

"What? Never heard of instant tea?"

Akari softened her gaze, smiling a bit. "You never seizes to amaze me."

"Fine of you to compliment me," Hikari said. "Now, back to the matter at hand." Her face grew serious and Akari wished she could see more of that look—the responsible big sister she wanted. "The number of deaths have been increasing in a certain area, looks to me they are conducting a search party for a kid."

Scarlet eyes flickered to the other. "The Players?"

"As usual, trying to get him first before they do."

"I see." Akari observed the rich colour of brown in her teacup, her lips twitched upwards when she caught the questioning look. "It's very amusing to watch. We play our part, while they play theirs," she said, setting down her teacup back onto the saucer. "After all, this is a game."

* * *

"Tetsuya, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Mom," Kuroko Tetsuya replied, winding a scarf around his neck while slipping a list of groceries into the pocket of his brown pants that came along with his stripped shirt. The thirteen-year-old boy glanced at his mother with a reassuring smile. "I'll just be in the nearest convenient store, I won't go too far."

Kuroko Akemi nodded, smothering out the wrinkles from her nightgown, her waist-length powder blue hair loosely held by a scrunchy. Despite her beauty worthy to take on a modelling career, she rejected the invitations with a final answer. At the end, she became a well-known author and earned the award of best selling author in Japan. Transpiring from Japan, her works were later translated in thirteen different languages that pretty much 'wowed' the whole world.

"And Tetsuya," a man voiced up as he carefully descended from the stairs. "Remember to get me a milkshake while at it and do get one for yourself too."

Kuroko Makoto. A music composer who specialized in the piano and guitar. Apparently, the man wanted to lie low, keeping his occupation free of any nuisance and gossips from the paparazzi. Amazingly, he remained a mystery that people found amusing to investigate, but never got an answer nonetheless. He went by the name _Black_, referring to the colour of darkness.

Akemi whacked her husband's head. "Mou, Makoto, don't ever dare say another word of that beverage. This is why our son is taking after your bad habit!"

"I'll be going," Kuroko announced.

"Have a safe trip," Makoto said before trying to calm his wife down who was busy drowning him with a lecture in healthy intake.

* * *

A bluenette stepped out from the convenient store into the night, a bag of groceries in hand, gazing at the night sky worriedly as he did so. _Have I really took that much time? I should head back, Mom isn't so nice if she finds out_, he reminded himself, quickening his pace as he strode past dozens of closed outlets. There wasn't everything on the list by the nearest convenient store he went, so he decided to go to the next one, even though he promised not to, but for once, he wanted to do something for his parents who took care of him.

He always felt guilty because his parents had sacrificed everything just to be with him. Taking up jobs that required less to leave the house and spend quality time with him. His grandma even cooked for him when he was still young. His grandpa told him stories about japanese folklore and some fairytales. They were happy together and nothing really bothered them except…

Snapping out of his reverie, he found himself wandering into an alleyway. Strange, how did he? Just seconds ago he was happily strolling along the well-lit streets of Tokyo, now he was pacing around a place he didn't even realized he had entered. Feeling overwrought of the consequences, he quickly turned around, scootering back to the safety of the light, but instead of the beautiful atmosphere that soothed his mind, he found an endless road of dirt. Unfamiliar buildings seemed to mock him as he hurriedly took a few junctions, nearly stumbled over what looked to be a rodent.

After regaining his footing, he leaned onto the wall for support, panting as he searched his mind for any theories. One thing he knew, it was hopeless to keep roaming aimlessly without a clue where he was. He pulled out his iPhone, settling to call for help. He only frowned when he checked the signal was dead here. Nothing worked when he tried calling for help, getting echoes in reply. How big was this place? Pushing back the uneasy feeling he had, he continued on walking, making sure to map out the place as he did so.

"Mama…"

He stopped, ears opened as he traced for that voice. An empty silence was his answer. Slightly creeped out by it, he picked up speed—half-running past dozens of paths.

"Mama…"

This time he heard it right; a cry from a little girl. Following the small sobs, his panicked look screamed otherwise. He was deserted in a place like this, yet he was worried over someone else? Rounding a corner, he stumbled upon the small form, crouching behind a dumpster under a soft lit light from above, hands bawling her eyes as her cries intensified. She was no more than five, cutely tied pigtails, holding a stuffed doll in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko patted the girl's head who stopped crying, rubbing her eyes instead. Confirming that the girl trusted him, he dropped the groceries and lifted her up by the waist, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Little did he know, his ignorance will be his final mistake.

Kuroko felt a chill ran up his spine as he glanced at the doll, as if accusing it for his unpleasant feeling in his gut. He squeaked when the doll produced an unfriendly sound from the mouth, it's head twisted around the form. Kuroko watched with fear in his eyes as the doll head turned back with renewed horror, laughing out loud, coughing out blood over the two occupants. Startled, Kuroko unintentionally released the toddler in his hands.

Instead of hearing a familiar _thud_, she dispersed into black dusts, ghostly dark hands protruded out and clamped around his shoulders, clinging onto him as claws sank into his skin, garnering a yelp from him. The atmosphere in front of him seemed to be absorb by a realm of sneering creatures around, colourful hues and chanted mantras. He couldn't comprehend much about the situation, what he was helping was actually a monster? He only stared wide eye at bloody empty sockets.

"I finally found you, Kuroko Tetsuya! You're mine!" The thing shrieked into his face as it drew closer, darkness crept upon the bluenette.

"N-no…" Kuroko protested, trying to inch away from oncoming danger, but the firm grip upon his shoulders didn't allow any escape. Chains wrapped around his body, but his eyes were focused on the remaining one that hovered in the air, forming a sharp edge that had his body jerking around frantically. It didn't matter that he was out of character, showing emotions as his mask was broken. Will he die from something so dreadful? His final goodbye washed away; the spear pierced through his chest. His throat too dry to even scream, cerulean eyes slowly giving into his sleepiness.

A fiery red.

That was the last thing he saw before black dots overwhelmed him.

Kuroko shot up from his bed, perspiration stuck onto his skin as he panted for dear life, scanning around his room for any signs of the monster. His mind raced, heart beating too fast for his own pleasure as he gulped for some refreshing cool air. Drawing the powder blue sheets closer to him, he snuggled into his pillow, wiping off the tears. He forced himself to calm down, evening out his breathing. He hopped off his bed, throwing the sheets back. Trudging towards the sink in his bathroom, he turned on the tap, rinsing his face repeatedly and glanced at his own reflection through the mirror. Tear stains had vanished, but his eyes were still puffy and red. He hated this kind of feeling, his emotions were practically going wild, uncontrollable and distracted.

He thought emotions were neither good nor bad, that it would betray him. That's why he hid it all these years, frighten that everyone would start bullying him, making fun of his emotions. Grabbing a towel to dry his face, he threw it into the hamper. For a minute, he hesitated to step into his own room, afraid that that monster might appear again. He shook his head. There is no such thing as monsters, he thought, sitting down onto his desk chair. Taking out a journal from one of the drawers, he started scribbling down with his mechanical pencil.

_It happened again, but this time, it felt real and I'm clueless right now. _

_What I've been seeing all these years… There're not real, right?_

_Those times when you left home for so long, was that what you've been encountering everyday?_

_Sometimes… I wish that you would reply._

_Please, give me some answers._

He wasn't the type to cry over trivial things like this, shedding tears wouldn't bring back the dead. Sadness was a form of weakness people inherited, but to Kuroko Tetsuya, emptiness was the one thing he felt right now. Sadness could not conquer him, but only hollowness could shatter him.

_Yuki-nee, am I finally in your world?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Akari: Wifi went bad at my house, so I am only able to post it today at a nearby cafe. The waitress there said 'If you're not going to order anything, please leave.' and God, do I wish I can smack her. At the end, I ended up ordering a drink(which was really expensive).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Credits: To all the reviews, favourites and followers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hate to say this, but you look terrible," Kagami said to the bluenette working behind the counter. "Finally got a girlfriend to hang out with?"

Kuroko lifted his head off from the counter, miserably trying to glare at the redhead with his half-lidded eyes, but failing. "Kagami-kun, don't you have work to be done?"

Kagami snorted. "My shift is nearly over. Besides, nothing much to do as a librarian." His head turned to a bunch of noisy kids by a table. "Hey! Keep it down! You dare tear that book and I'm gonna snap your head off!" Kagami shouted before turning back.

"I think Kagami-kun should keep his voice down instead," Kuroko stated matter of fact. "And please refrain from speaking such horrible language to little children. Riko-san won't be happy if she finds out you scared visitors away."

"Trust me, she'll be relieved from those monsters. Have you seen what they can do?"

"I think Kagami-kun is the one exaggerating. They're just children, you can't blame them for something they have no knowledge of."

Sitting up straight when a little five-year-old girl went over and handed him a book she would like to borrow, she gave him her membership card and a toothy grin. Kuroko took her card and swiped it over the device, quickly typing in the book title. He returned her card and the book. "Thank you, Tetsu-nii!" Kuroko smiled, feeling a tingling sensation in his gut for being favourited by children a lot. Before the girl scurried off, she stuck out her tongue at Kagami, and he nearly strangled her if it wasn't for her parents keeping a close eye on her.

"Did you see that?!"

Pulled out of his daydream, Kuroko gave Kagami a blank look. "Pardon?"

He grumbled. "You're seriously fucking dense!"

"Language, Kagami-kun." Kuroko shook his head, knowing very well no matter how many times he reminded his friend, the redhead will never learn. Eyewitnesses and librarians around seemed to be unfazed, already gotten used to his bad habits of using foul language, even children these days had leant pretty fast despite their age. Even so, if his seniors were around, Kagami wouldn't be left off the hook that easily. He recalled his female friend—who was in-charged of this humble public library—had performed many techniques of Judo on the redhead and anyone couldn't forget the time he was the victim of one of his senpai's clutch mode.

"How long are you going to keep at that?" Kagami gave a Kuroko a raised eyebrow.

Blue eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, his frown deepening. "Until it gets through that thick head of yours."

"Why you, Kuroko—"

"Kiyoshi-senpai, Kagami-kun is being repulsive again." Kuroko seemed to be sending Kiyoshi—who just so happened to take a break from arranging books—his best puppy dog look, aware that none of his seniors could resist such a look from his usual emotionless expression.

Kiyoshi scratched his head. "Kagami, you should stop bullying Kuroko. Respect your juniors." His short break was over as he darted to help a customer searched for some non-fiction stories.

"We're the same age!" Kagami retorted back, glaring at the bluenette before turning away with a thick red mark, mumbling, "I swear you're one of them…"

Kuroko looked up from his position, arms serving as leverage for his chin, baby blue eyes big, giving out another innocent look. "Whatever do Kagami-kun mean?"

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Kagami asked, unsure whether he should leave the shorter boy to close up the library.

Kuroko gave Kagami a doubtful look. "Of course. I'm not scared of ghosts like Kagami-kun." Kagami was a lot taller than Kuroko, maybe by a head or so, who has darker red hair that darkened into black by the scalp. Wearing a standard basketball shirt and baggy shorts. Really, Kuroko wondered how much food needed to be consumed by the giant, but he'd seen taller foreigners strolling by the streets. Though, he never admitted that he was shorter than average.

"S—shut up!" If there was one thing his friend was afraid of, that would be ghosts, mostly concerning about occult or the undead. "Whatever, I'm going. Make sure to lock up. Don't want that witch to kill us."

"Riko-san is not going to be happy."

"She won't find out."

After a few minutes of watching Kagami's shrinking form, Kuroko made his way back indoors, arranging books back to order and double-checked by the computer, making sure that all books that were due to return were present. Pushing the chairs back into row, he shifted his glance to the wall clock, noting it was already half-past eight. Shutting down the computer, he took the keys out from one of the drawers, making an attempt to hurry out when a visitor blocked his way.

"I'm sorry, business hours are off. You have to come back tomorrow," Kuroko informed the beautiful woman who only smiled at his polite gesture.

"No, I'm actually looking for Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Me?" Kuroko blinked, trying to look at the wall clock once more, but a sparing glance had his eyes drifted to the mirror that Riko used for examining her own appearance. She had said mirrors were the reflection of your true self and he wished he hadn't listened to her, because right there in the mirror was him and under the mask of beauty, was a hideous monster.

"You're not human," he breathed, backing away as far as he could.

"Quite the contrary, I'm actually a Chain." Her face moulded into white, once violet eyes sucked into a void as her form began blurring into a black cloak. Bony wings sprung out from a shell-like back, claws snapping one and another. Fangs clattered together, yearning for flesh between her jaws. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be dead as soon as possible. You won't even have time to run!" A slithering voice hissed from her mouth, hands making a move to grab him.

Kuroko dodged behind a shelf, allowing claws to penetrate books. He was sure that Riko would kill him in the near future. Sliding out from the tumbling shelf of books, he carelessly jumped out from the back window of the library, making a mental note to apologize to the brunette afterwards. Landing on his two feet, he sped down the street, looking between empty shopping lots. His legs brought him elsewhere when hands lunged into one of the shopping lots. "Come back, come back, little rat. You're making me hungry by playing a game of cat and mouse!"

Running around obstacles to exert the Chain behind, he pondered whether he was trapping himself instead of it. The streets were unusually empty, most couples usually stopped by the park at night, animals trailing along courtyards, but all he heard was dead silence. A crack from his right seemed to catch his attention and at that instant, a slimy hand wrapped around his leg, pulling him facedown into the pavement.

Kuroko covered his mouth, fearful that his cries would only excite his predator. He could feel bruising in his knees, arms and face. Blood slowly slipped out from his bleeding forehead that caught the impact the most. His mind barely conscious as he adjusted to the new weight behind his back. The hand was replaced by a foot, crushing and luring him into darkness. His own heartbeat thundered along his chest, ragged breathing induced into a scream when he felt a sharp jab from his waist.

Claws reached out to tug his hair, lifting him up slightly by the head. Dazed blue eyes meeting two voids of black. "Not so tough now, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"What…do you…mean?" he rasped out, shivering from the cold. His mind dancing with questions. He no longer fear what was after him, just asking what did he do to deserve such predicament. "Why are… all of you…after me?" He gasped, wincing as cold darkness retreated from his waist.

"Do you want to know why?" A mouth leaned near to his ear, cold breath fanning against sensitive skin. "Our years of hatred for The Blizzard have finally overcome our senses—our thirst. We lust for her blood. We kept fighting her, but she was too strong and continued to savage our kind! Until… she died three years ago. Her name was Kuroko Yukikaze."

Kuroko widened his eyes. _No, It can't be…_

"It took thousands of us to close in on her and many more sacrificed themselves just for the sake of her destruction. You know one thing, she wouldn't have died if she wasn't too naive. Saving another life while sacrificing herself in the process was totally stupid of her. Do you know how ravishing was her screams?"

_"Yuki-nee!" Kuroko wrapped his tiny hands around a slender back as his sister scooped him up. "I miss you!"_

_"Really?" Cerulean eyes glinting. "Since I'm late, why don't we have a little ice-cream? I'm sure Mom won't be mad."_

_Little Kuroko nodded. "Un!"_

"All she did during her final breath was mumbling, reminiscing about her family. And do you know what was her final words?"

Kuroko found himself in complete darkness, not a sound nor echo hearable, only an empty shade of black—endless oblivion. He looked at his own shrunken form and knew he was back to ten. A meadow of grass suddenly enveloped the atmosphere with clear blue skies and a strong breeze eased his senses. He found himself faced with his sister, long powder blue hair rippled from the wind, her similar pale complexion glowing. Clad in a simple T-shirt with red shorts. Her usual confident smirk was gone and replaced by a frown. Eyes looked distant and empty as she stared at the boy.

Kuroko reached out a hand, calling out, "Yuki-nee!"

Simply closing her eyes, she reluctantly turned away, distancing herself from the boy. "I'm sorry, Tetsu."

Running, he desperately reached for her, heart tearing up as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yuki-nee, don't go! Please!" But the more he ran, the further she was drifting away. Even though, he continued to chase after her, trying to grasp her soft hand that always gave him warmth. Finally, he stumbled forward and fell. He didn't get up. Only kept his gaze on her. Her form was later tore into shreds by a wicked hand and he was brought back to reality. His distressed look and hitched breaths were a sight to see to anyone who figured he was heartless, unreadable—like a blank page of paper.

"I love you, Tetsu," a murmur came from his ear.

And that was all it took to shut him down. His mind went blank, eyes losing the light of hope. His body went limp.

It gave off an incoherent laughter. "You're giving up? Well, what do you expect? Your sister's efforts were wasted, she should've given up from the beginning. Look at her own little brother she was trying to protect, but what did she get? Her death!" The hand pulled Kuroko closer, holding a sharp blade at his throat. "Don't worry, you'll join her in the afterlife."

Kuroko shut his eyes and dreamt about the times with his family when his sister was still alive in the picture. Was this the exact experience his sister went through before facing her own death? Regretting the decisions she made in the past, regretting to risk her own life for another, but he felt bliss. All the guilt and sadness could be forgotten just by dying, right? He wouldn't have to face through torment in life, he could just end it all.

_Kuroko Yukikaze greeted her little brother after school as she was the only one who came to pick him up. Spotting a bruise by one of his cheeks, she frowned. "Tetsu, were you bullied again?" Before he could respond, she cupped his cheek and examined the light bruise, but must be painful for a kid. "Honestly, you need to stand up to them. Don't just give up."_

_The younger Kuroko seemed to not mind. "It's fine. I was the one who scared them in the first place."_

_"It's not like they notice you."_

_"It's okay, as long as I have Yuki-nee," he said, smiling up at his sister. "It's enough."_

_She sighed, shifting her hands onto his shoulders, kneeling down. "You know I won't be here for long. Someday, you need to walk by yourself, don't just hide behind my back."_

_Kuroko looked up, shocked that she had uttered such words. "Is Yuki-nee going to leave Tetsu? I don't want that!"_

_"I won't leave you, but fate has it's twist sometimes and some things are meant to be. Remember, don't give up and move on. Get stronger. If you do that, I'll tell you a secret about me." She winked._

_"Really?" he exclaimed excitedly._

_She nodded. "I promise."_

"Yuki-nee's efforts won't be wasted."

"Wha—"

Kuroko whirled his head back to the Chain, determined eyes shone in radiance. "I won't allow it." An infinite light shone from him, blinding the creature as it recoiled, releasing the bluenette. A warm light enveloped him. _Don't worry Yuki-nee, I won't let your death be in vain. _

"What do you wish for?" a distant voice asked him.

"My wish is to destroy every Chain in the past, present and future. I want to bring hope to those who fought and are still fighting, I don't want their deaths to be in vain," without knowing it, he recited the words that he poured out with his heart.

"I see. Will you accept?" A menu bar opened up in front of him with two options.

Without hesitating, he chose his decision.

**[ Yes ]** [ No ]

Light wrapped around his frame. A form materialized and he saw his sister smiled before she disappeared.

His eyes flew opened, spotting the Chain was pushed back. Looking around, he was still in the same empty airspace. A glowing form appeared. She had knee-length milky hair and scarlet eyes. A simple dress adorned her slender frame and looked a year older than him. "My name is Akari." He recognized her to be the voice he was speaking to earlier. "You're now officially a Player with the wish you made."

She pointed at him. Confused, he looked down and gaped at his new attire. He was clad in a rather light sleeveless white T-shirt that had traces of lines in blue and red, extra sleeves extended out from his elbows to his wrists, tight-length white stockings and mixed colour of white and blue sneakers. The only embarrassing part of his astounding appearance was the red mini skirt he wore. He accusingly glared at the white-haired, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Apparently, women's armour are rather stronger than men's and lighter," Akari stated normally. "Now, for your weapon." She lifted up her hand; a rapier formed in his hands and a sheath was strapped around his waist. "Not much Players choose rapiers for their weapon, but it seems this is likely for you. Your first mission: eliminate the enemy." And she was gone.

Kuroko just had enough time to dodge the attack and skidded away, realizing that he wasn't feeling anymore pain. His bruises and stab wound were gone.

"Why are you a Player?!" the Chain shrieked. "I'll kill you before anyone gets here!"

Tightening the hold on his rapier, he ducked to dodge. He pulled back as blue light glowed from the blade of the rapier, thrusting forward, he penetrated the armour. The Chain looked horrified at the teen while Kuroko gazed back furiously. "This is for Yuki-nee."

"Bas…tard…" The slurred voice was cut off as it erupted into dusts.

Kuroko panted, bringing up the rapier to get a good look at it. Aside from the thin, pointy age, the blade was polished perfectly and light-blue decorated the handle.

A simple crack resounded, finally the entire place shattered into tiny shards as the real truth was revealed. The damaged library and shopping lot was nothing more than an illusion. He sighed in relief. _Maybe I should turn back before… _Then he registered something.

_How do I turn back?_

He started to uncharacteristically panicked. What should he do? Someone was going to see and nothing could come out decent from this.

Busied being out of character, a hand sneaked up to cover his eyes and a red glow immediately enticed him into sleep. His free hand reached out to grab the rapier from falling, another one held the unconscious bluenette by the waist. Kuroko's head leaned against a warm chest as the stranger whispered into his ear. "I finally found you, Tetsuya."


End file.
